


The Stars

by aru



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, i hope you guys like it??? lmao, i miss sakagin so much, idk how to tag this rip, not an nsfw fic, so i create content for myself, this fic is shippy idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aru/pseuds/aru
Summary: In the midst of war, you can never be sure.





	The Stars

The sickening, metallic scent of blood filled the air, accompanied by the sound of swords clamouring all around them as they advanced with their campaign. Gintoki and Takasugi were in the east, while Sakamoto and Katsura were in the south. It didn’t take long for them to emerge victorious, the amanto battalion in that flank was comparatively weak. Sakamoto tore his sword clean out of an amanto and rejoined Katsura, back to back. They looked around, only to find their fellow compatriots. There were no longer any amanto soldiers standing.

“Sakamoto, I think we can head back to join the others now.”  
“Ahahaha! Zura, if we finished this fast, those two monsters are definitely through with these lousy amanto.”  
“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura. Besides, maybe we just got lucky. We should go check up on them.”  
“If you say so, Zura! Although I think they’ll be at the camp now, filling their stomachs to the brim with food and alcohol, finishing up the stock that just got shipped here, ahahaha!”  
“The camp is a little off the way there anyway, we’ll know if they’ve returned.”

Sakamoto proved to be right. As they neared the camp, they could hear shouts accompanied by laughter. The warm glow of the fire could be seen from where the two of them were. Seconds later, they heard Gintoki and Takasugi squabbling. It was a routine after all.

“Zura, they’re at it again.”  
Katsura sighed. “You shouldn’t have bought so much alcohol.”  
“Ahahaha, come on, Zura, don’t put a damper on them! it’s a party! Look, everyone is having so much fun!”

Katsura pointed to where Gintoki and Takasugi were. “Does that look like fun to you?!”  
They were making quite the racket, and the rest of the patriots were amused. 

The White Demon and the Leader of the Kiheitai were completely pink-faced. Gintoki had a bottle in his hand and Takasugi had his sword drawn out. Naturally, it was pointed at Gintoki’s neck. 

“What’re you looking at, bastard?”  
“I’m not sure! Normally I’d be looking at a person, but you’re so short, it feels like I have to bend down to actually see you. It’s like I’m not looking at anything.”

Katsura quickly rushed over and knocked the sword out of Takasugi’s hand. Sakamoto forcefully restrained Gintoki with his arms. The two of them already knew exactly when to stop their comrade’s stupid arguments, it was almost as if they had been trained to because of how often it would happen. 

“Let me go, Tatsuma, I’m going to kick that idiot’s face.”  
“Zura, give me my sword back, I’m going to cut his entire leg off before he tries anything.”

Katsura let out an exasperated sigh. He was tired, and all though he did enjoy their antics occasionally, the two of them could get really annoying sometimes. “Both of you shut up! We’ve come back successful and you’re still at each other’s throats! Behave!”  
Saying this, he forcefully dragged Takasugi and sat him down, followed by which Takasugi scowled at him, got up, and sauntered away to his tent. 

“Ahahaha! You sure pissed him off, didn’t you Kintoki?”  
“It’s Gintoki.” He shoved the bottle into Sakamoto’s face. “Drink it, you’re the spoilt brat who got it for us anyway.”  
“Ahahaha! Ahahahaha! Your words are so harsh Kintoki! I might cry…” 

Within half an hour, Sakamoto was completely intoxicated. Contrary to how one would normally feel, It wasn’t disorienting for him in the least. Drunk Tatsuma just meant louder Tatsuma, which was hard to believe unless you were there to witness it. 

“Kintoki. Kintoki! Come with me, I want to show you something.”  
“It’s Gintoki and you know it, you bastard!”

Sakamoto pulled Gintoki away from the common area by the arm. He was in a state of elation, with the alcohol swimming in his bloodstream. He wanted to share that feeling with someone, no, not just anyone, but a certain someone. Perhaps it was deeper than that, but to ponder upon something like that in the state he was in was impossible. Amidst these thoughts flitting about in his head, he could hear Gintoki complaining behind him. But Sakamoto was persistent, and kept at it until they arrived at a clearing a little away from the camp. It was quiet there, with plenty of shrubbery growing around. It resembled a little garden that had sprung up out of nowhere. In the past few days that they had spent at the camp, Sakamoto had discovered that this was the best place to view the stars. 

“Oi, stop dragging me like that, my arm hurts and I’m tired.”  
“My bad, sorry Kintoki, but look, we’ve reached! This is my favourite spot at the camp, ahahaha!”  
“You have a favourite spot at every camp.”  
“Aha! ahaha! Yes, but this is the best one I’ve found so far! And look, the sky is clear tonight!” 

Sakamoto pointed upwards and grinned like he always did when he was stargazing. Of course he always showed Gintoki to his favourite spots at the camps. Not that the other boy disliked it though, he thought it was adorable when Sakamoto got excited about the sky, but you would never directly hear it from his mouth.  
They both laid down next to each other, and all of the exhaustion that they hadn’t felt earlier came crashing down upon both of them as the remaining adrenaline in their veins mellowed down. Gintoki had one hand behind his head, and the other in Sakamoto’s hair. It was rough and battle-worn, just like his own. His fingers idly glided over to Sakamoto’s face. He tilted his head slightly to his right and looked at him. When Sakamoto saw the stars, his normal, carefree expression was overtaken by one of childlike fascination. The points of light reflected in his cool blue eyes. At times like this, Gintoki thought, it felt as if Sakamoto’s entire existence, metaphysical and yet completely concrete, was thoroughly laid bare. It felt like the most difficult equations were being unravelled before his eyes. When he saw Sakamoto under the stars, Gintoki could never find the words to express what he felt. Even if he could, he didn’t think he’d be able to openly say them. On calm nights like this when they watched the stars together, Gintoki would always feel knots twisting in his heart. But these feelings were suddenly overshadowed by the crushing realisation that they were still in the middle of a war, one that he couldn’t say they would win. And that meant it’d be much longer before he could be at ease in Tatsuma’s arms. Gintoki felt himself being pulled in by something sinister, like he was falling down a pit. He breathed in very suddenly, gasping for air. 

“Tatsuma,” he exclaimed, with a ragged breath.  
He propped himself up on his elbow to look at Sakamoto, who in turn gave him a surprised look.  
“Kintoki, are you okay?”

Before he could let himself respond, Gintoki’s lips were already touching Sakamoto’s. The sound of his sharp inhaling cut the silence. He cupped his hand around Sakamoto’s head, but it was not a gentle caress, it felt as if it was with force. And yet, as soon as he felt Tatsuma, very real and within his grasp, he eased up a little and let out a soft moan; Sakamoto tasted like the alcohol they had just had and it felt like he was being intoxicated even further, to the point of no return. His lips were impossibly soft, and Gintoki couldn’t help but wonder how that was even be possible in the conditions that they were in. The kisses were quick and furtive, full of passion and desperate-- as if one of them might disappear if the other wasn’t holding them.

“Wait.” 

Sakamoto steadied Gintoki’s head with his hand and they paused for a moment. He gazed into the other boy’s desperate, confused eyes. In the dark, with only the light from the moon, his reddish brown eyes appeared to be pitch black. They shone in the moonlight, glistening with tears. With his other hand, Sakamoto cupped Gintoki’s chin and ran his thumb softly over his wet cheek. Until then, Gintoki hadn’t realised that he had been crying. 

“Listen, you're here with me. We're good. Everything is good.”

Sakamoto knew that Gintoki needed to hear that once in a while. Maybe they both did. Especially on nights when they were alone like this, tired and battle worn. When they were with each other, they were their most vulnerable selves.  
Gintoki’s expression changed from one filled with desperation and fear to one that was more relaxed. Sakamoto brought his lips down to his and they kissed again, this time slowly, allowing each other to savour every moment. Gintoki could feel Sakamoto’s smile pressed against his lips and couldn’t help but feel relieved. As long as they were together, they would be okay. They would make it through the war with each other, and they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> im complete sakagin trash,, anyway if you made it to the end thank you so much for reading!! feedback is always appreciated <3


End file.
